


【地藏x林正风】幼稚鬼（中下）车车车

by lxskr666



Category: The White Storm 2: Drug Lords, 扫毒2：天地对决
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxskr666/pseuds/lxskr666
Summary: 全文走lofter！这里就是停车场。





	【地藏x林正风】幼稚鬼（中下）车车车

林正风在再次与地藏肌肤相亲的时候感到身体的不对劲了。他的身体似乎不想挣脱，甚至有点提不起劲，在被地藏按住的时候还有点奇妙的快感。地藏盯着他，目光灼灼，仿佛要刺入他的眉心一路烧穿。林正风愣神的时候，老二被再次轻轻拢住。男性的某种早晨正常的生理现象甚至还让它胀大了一点。  
地藏“啧”了一声，开始动作。林正风轻咬下唇当作默许，挺腰，把自己的老二往前送了送。  
地藏手活不错，带来的感觉是林正风想不到的爽。他在海上浮浮沉沉，如一叶扁舟。突然，脑海里一道白光闪过，他射了。地藏俯身下去亲了亲林正风的唇，在他的肩膀上留下一个牙印作为安抚。借着精液的润滑，简单扩张后地藏慢慢进入了林正风的后方。林正风从未被人这样，有些不适应，想伸手推开地藏，到最后快感一来，只得虚虚的搭在地藏胸上，指节用力得有些泛白。地藏动了动，换了个舒服的姿势开始缓慢推进。  
这时的他格外温柔，与平常差别很大。

林正风在适应地藏节奏后终于不再憋着气，开始均匀呼吸，身体放松了些许，在大床上摊平。地藏的双手撑在他肩膀旁，时不时俯下身亲他，一开始如蜻蜓点水，到最后则是毫无技巧的对抗——林正风不甘示弱的回吻，希望找回主导权。地藏摸上林正风饱满的胸肌，将那处揉捏成不同的形状，陌生的感觉让林正风颤抖了一下，后面夹得更紧——这下是地藏爽得说不出话来。林正风后面温暖湿润，微微抽出的时候还有些阻力，柔顺的含着，不想让地藏的老二离开。安静的卧室里，粘腻的水声将气氛软化，林正风放松下来也不再掩饰自己的欲望，伸手将地藏得头按到自己胸前，语气里带着挑衅：“你没吃饭吗？”  
有意思。地藏顺势在林正风的胸上留下一个牙印，林正风又疼又爽，呼吸粗重，眼眸里泛起了水汽。地藏转头朝他勾勾嘴角，笑得肆意。  
“你会受不了的。”  
“不一定。”林正风挑眉看他，颇有些跃跃欲试的兴奋。地藏爱死了林正风这副直白而火辣的样子，吹了个口哨：“那我开始了，林sir可要抓紧。”  
林正风的回应就是含住地藏的下唇，轻轻的舔了一下，然后逐渐深入，舌尖压着地藏的舌尖，轻扫过上颚，两人开始新一轮的较量，来不及吞下的液体都从嘴角边坠落。地藏更加卖力，抽插的幅度更大，一次一次抖要顶到林正风更深的地方。林正风气息有些不稳，像是被逼急了，什么手段都用上了，拧地藏的乳头、夹紧地藏的老二，目的是打断地藏的动作。地藏精神肉体双重爽，被调起了极大兴致，更不能如林正风的意。两人就用最原始的、较劲的方法在床上斗了好几个来回，以林正风趴在床上屁股被地藏拧了好几下，丧失行动能力为结局。两人身上出了汗，滑腻腻的，紧紧贴着却不难受，反而觉得妥帖。似乎他们的身体已经有了百世情缘，不然为什么在欢爱的时候那么有默契？地藏的手划过林正风的背，顺着流畅的线条往下，来到侧腰不轻不重的拧了一下。林正风有点怕痒，往旁边缩了一下，抬腿想踢地藏。地藏捉住他的腿，一路吻过去直到大腿内侧，用舌尖舔了舔林正风的臀缝。林正风浑身跟过了电似的，低吟出声，嘶哑难耐，抖了一下腰。地藏像找到了玩具的小孩一样，摸了摸还湿漉漉的那处，把老二对准入口，继续进攻。林正风被他顶着，头都撞到坚硬的床板，难受的“哼”了一声。地藏双手掐着他精瘦的腰把人翻过来往床尾拉，头脑发昏的林正风真切感受到自己一个旋转，把地藏的老二含的更深，皱了皱眉：“喂。”

“受不了了？”地藏心情很好，调笑道。  
“滚下去。”林正风爽完，急需和身上压着的这个人划清关系。  
地藏察觉到他的想法，乖乖退了出来，有些受伤的歪头看他：“林sir真是无情啊。”  
林正风又羞又恼，不想听地藏开黄腔，曲起腿想把地藏顶开，谁知道他目的没达到还滑了一下，蹭到了地藏还生龙活虎的老二。地藏“嘶”了一声，叹道：“林sir是想让我怎样呢？”说完一个挺腰再次进入。林正风爽到无法说话，看着天花板，目光有些涣散，手抓紧了床单，微微发抖。  
林正风快要再次高潮的时候，下意识伸出手紧紧抱住了地藏坚实的后背，两人紧紧相贴，心跳声无处可藏。林正风气息不稳，胡乱的在地藏背上留下一道道指痕。地藏偏头，含着林正风的耳垂再次留下一个牙印。林正风受不了这种感觉，再次射了，有些粘腻的液体打湿了两人紧紧相贴的部分。地藏感受到后背的力道在放松，林正风的手慢慢放了下来，闭上眼睛。地藏撑起身子，扯过被单擦了擦两人的身体，短暂休息后把林正风抱到浴室放进浴缸里。温水渐渐没过林正风带着牙印红痕的身体，地藏缓慢跨进浴缸，摸到林正风的后穴。在伸手的那一瞬间林正风猛地睁开眼睛，一拍水面，地藏慌忙躲过，坐在林正风的身上控制住他：“帮你清理，别乱动。”  
林正风看地藏的神情，似乎不会再动手动脚。他懒懒的抬抬下巴示意地藏继续，自己闭目养神。地藏看他这副慵懒的样子，越来越喜欢，手下更是放柔了动作，直到完全清洗干净。两人在花洒下冲了个澡，其间林正风想反攻，但还是受了地藏的阴招被抵在冰冷的瓷砖上。  
地藏压低声音：“我怕再来林sir受不住。”  
林正风“啧”了一声，推开地藏去拿浴巾包着自己的身体，拉上门，将一脸满足的地藏隔在身后。


End file.
